


Bruises

by kujojongup



Series: Random YoungUp Stuff [8]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Absolutely No Fucking Plot, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literally Nothing To Do With Assassin's Creed, M/M, Mild Blood, Modern Era, No Plot/Plotless, Some fluff too, This is Bad, just jae being a pissy doctor, there's like a smidge of affection in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Youngjae's getting really tired of giving Jongup first-aid all the time.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hi so like this is an incredibly pointless thing that exists because i had to do some first-aid stuff and it got my writing juices flowing a bit
> 
> you can take this as the remedy for the downright criminal lack of sensible youngup hurt/comfort in becca's fic (hehe, see what i did there?) despite the fact that this isn't even close to the same kind of au
> 
> and don't judge it too hard. it's mostly bullshit.

“Why’re you like this?” Youngjae sighs, looking at Jongup with a half-cup of guilt, and a half-cup of scorn. He’s wincing when Youngjae presses a new warm cloth to his cut shoulder—never mind all the bruises that he’ll need to take care of around the left side of his chest and all the way up his neck to his jaw. And his bleeding nose—the tampon can’t keep it plugged forever and it’s embarrassing, anyways. “Did you block all their hits with your shoulder or something?”

“Targeting one area over and other again makes it hurt more…” Jongup mutters. It makes Youngjae’s stomach churn when he thinks of how many times Jongup must’ve been hit for the bruises to get so dark. He may be able to handle wounds, but violence of all things gets him queasy. Only against his friends, really. “They kept me on the ground and took turns-”

“Shut up,” Youngjae breathes, dabbing a cotton pad soaked in hydrogen peroxide onto the cut. That alone cuts Jongup off and makes him hiss. If Youngjae had to make an educated guess, he’d say the wound is two-to-three millimetres deep, but it runs long and wide—from the top of his shoulder down to his bicep—like a fissure, and it must hurt like a bitch. The shirt he came in with had the sleeve soaked in blood. “Stop talking.”

“Someone’s a baby~” Jongup teases, but his smile falters when Youngjae levels him with a glare. He goes quiet and watches intently as Youngjae pinches the skin around the cut and holds it with closure strips, although he probably doesn’t understand a thing about even the simplest First-Aid. It hurts now and then, but he doesn’t speak and Youngjae’s more grateful for that than he shows.

Rummaging through his massive kit, Youngjae makes a last-minute decision to wrap Jongup’s shoulder. There isn’t a real reason to, but it’s not like Jongup’s going to know that.

So he takes his roll and starts to go around Jongup’s bicep and then around the top of his chest. Around the bicep—a little higher—and then back around his chest again. Youngjae pointlessly takes his time to do probably the easiest wrap he knows, and smirks when he notices Jongup’s gaze following his movements, like he’s trying to memorize them. When he’s as high as he needs to go with the bandage, he wraps the rest around the lower part of Jongup’s bicep and then securely seals it off in three turns of surgical tape.

“Now we just need to use arnica on the rest of the bruises, some cold packs, and you’ll be alright,” Youngjae says, pulling the tampon out of Jongup’s nose and tossing it in the trash bin next to the elevated bed. “Try not to use a gun until you’ve healed, the kick is going to hurt a lot more and you don’t want to risk the wound reopening and taking longer to heal. Don’t move your shoulder much and for the love of God, don’t get into any trouble. Let me know if your nose starts bleeding again because then we’ve got a problem.”

“You should audition to be on an educational kid’s show to teach this stuff. …You’ve got the face for it,” Jongup jokes, flinching in shock when the cold gel touches his skin. Youngjae laughs at the look on his face, to which he pouts.

“Why would I want to choose a respectable career over this?” Youngjae retorts. As he caps his supplies and zips it all back into his kit, Jongup hops off the bed and wraps his arms around Youngjae's waist, kissing his shoulder before propping his own chin on it. “Try again; I don’t have credentials other than good word from you guys, of all people.”

“We’re credible people,” Jongup pouts, blinking innocently when Youngjae turns around and raises an eyebrow at him. Yeah, right. “We work in the dark to serve the light, right? That’s some heavy-duty credibility we’ve got going on.”

“Not with those fucking Templars in power, dipshit,” Youngjae says and rolls his eyes. He moves away from Jongup and pulls open one of his desk drawers, tossing an unlabelled prescription bottle full of tablets towards him—which he barely manages to catch. “Take one, let me know if it doesn’t do much. And get your ass back to your room.”

“What about the ice packs…?” Jongup asks, furrowing his brow and fiddling with the bottle. The sound of the tablets moving around is debatably annoying.

Youngjae exhales heavily through his nose and leans back against the desk. “I’ll bring them to you in a bit. Just go get comfortable and try not to move too much.”

Jongup stares at Youngjae thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side slightly like he can’t quite understand something. “…You’re mad at me,” he concludes with a blank face, but doesn’t press the issue. Instead, he just follows Youngjae’s orders, and leaves.

Of course he’s mad.

No one in their little group seems to ever think logically enough to keep themselves safe. They just have to be valiant and earn their scars, or whatever modern heroes like to do. The renaissance is long-gone and they should learn to play dirty if they don’t want to be dropped off in Youngjae’s office after every single attack. It’s not like anyone’s going to judge them for keeping themselves safe, but they seem to think so. Idiots.

Jongup just doesn’t understand that. He so badly wants to be like their leader and represent him; he’ll just throw himself into situations where he can triumph as a courageous knight, or however he likes to poetically present himself.

And it’s just not fair that he can drag his best friend into this mess of assassins and protection of humanity and whatnot, just to make Youngjae worry for their safety. It isn’t fair that he might never come back from an assignment, or that he can assure Youngjae that the base is a safe place to stay when it could become an easy target if it’s ever discovered.

None of what Jongup does can ever be considered fair.

 

* * *

 

“Can you tell me why you’re mad at me, at least?” Jongup asks bluntly while Youngjae meticulously covers his chest in cold packs, protecting whatever isn’t covered by bandages with thin towels.

Youngjae scoffs, gesturing to the still-healing scars on Jongup’s right arm, then to his ankle that had been sprained up until two weeks ago, and then to the light scab across his jaw. He thinks it should be obvious to Jongup why he’d rather not talk, but apparently it needs to be spelled out for him. “You keep letting yourself get hurt,” Youngjae says and glares down at Jongup, ignoring the soft look he gets in return. “And you never listen to me when I tell you to take it easy—and you have the _nerve_ to act like you’re stupid and don’t know better.”

“…There’s work that needs to be done, Youngjae,” Jongup says, gently, as if he’s talking to a child. “This is what we signed up for.”

“I’m not an idiot—don’t tell me there isn’t a way for you to come back unscathed because I’ve _seen_ you fight and train,” Youngjae seethes. If he wanted to, he could fetch his notebook and read off every single injury that Jongup’s managed to cram in the last six months. He could even read off the record for the whole year—years, even—but that would take far too long to get through. “I didn’t sign up for having to take care of you every goddamn day.”

Jongup purses his lips and raises his forearm, holding his hand out to Youngjae. For a moment, Youngjae just stares at it with scrutiny, but he reluctantly takes it. “I’m sorry,” Jongup says—in what Youngjae can only hope is a sincere tone. “You should’ve said something earlier.”

“I don’t want to hold you back,” Youngjae admits, almost deflating—but doesn’t let his anger go. He lets go of Jongup’s hand, only to grab it again when he sits down on the edge of the bed. Reassuringly, he rubs his thumb over Jongup’s. “But I’m sick of seeing you get hurt because it’s cool to have scars for whatever reason.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongup repeats himself. He tugs on Youngjae’s hand—not wanting to move and mess up the cold packs—until he gets the message and leans down, pressing an restrained kiss to Jongup’s lips that lasts less than a second. “If I knew you were upset-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Youngjae waves him off and stands up straight. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’ll come back in an hour. Go to bed.”

Before Jongup can think of something witty to say in return, or to make him stay, Youngjae is out the door and shutting it behind him. Solving problems quickly isn't his thing.

He never does like to reason with people when he’s angry.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Jongup’s being carried into Youngjae’s office—unconscious but still very much alive in the arms of another assassin. Blood drenches his shirt not-too-far from the wound Youngjae swears he just patched up. 

“Before he passed out, he told me to tell you that he was trying to be careful,” the assassin says, looking mildly confused.

 

_That motherfucker-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have, like, this really nice tumblr you should follow. gogomato.tumblr.com? yeah, that.
> 
> if you're reading this is i love you ♥ but please leave kudos and comments it really helps


End file.
